hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cheek to Cheek
Cheek to Cheek is a single by Ashley O'Brian from her Ash 4 Life album. About Ashley spoke about the song during The Season Show, saying, "there is going to be a video but the song isn't going to be released as a single as such. It is about a tragic time that I went through and I am giving it to my fans as a gift. I hope they love it, daw". She later changed her mind and confirmed that the song would be released for a single. It will be released one week after Set Fire to Lorraine. Most fans and reviews believe that the song is about Ashleys relationship with Kakika Lurmarnt, which ended in heartbreak before the song was released. Release The song was released on March 8th 2013. The video was released at the same time as the Set Fire to Lorraine video. Video The video begins with a girl (Matt Mamie) facing her mirror, only her long hair visable. She turns around and is touching a necklace that she is holding, with a heart locket on it. She has tears in her eyes. Her phone rings and she sees the name "Babie Ash" on the phone. She wipes her tears away and picks the phone up, seeming hopeful. She smiles and tries to speak clearly through the tears. As she tries to get a response on the phone, Ashley can be heard saying "Kiki! Kiki!" in a desperate tone, sounding distressed. Kiki begins crying and tries to get Ashley to tell her what is wrong. Kiki then looks at her clock, screws her face up in a horrible way, and the clocks start turning back. The song begins as it says "one day ago" at the bottom of the screen. The scene is in a bedroom that faces out onto a beautiful ocean, with a balcony and stunning white curtains blowing in the wind. Ashley walks in naked and the screen blurs. She quickly puts on a towel, realising that she was naked, and walks into the room singing about how her relationship used to be. Ashley sits down and takes out a box. In the box, she finds hundreds of pictures with her and Kiki. As she lifts each picture, she remembers how things used to be, returing in her mind to the scene in each picture. The happier times make the present-time Ashley upset, but she keeps looking through the pictures, enjoying the memories. As the song gets nearer the end, she picks up her phone and finds Kiki in the contact list. She phones her, and the music cuts long enough for her to end their relationship. Ashley puts the phone down and smiles, happy with her decision, knowing it is best. She lifts all of the pictures and runs to her balcony. Throwing them over the edge, families below seem angry that she has done so. She is confused by this but then realises her towel has fallen off and that's why they're angry. Ashley goes to bed singing about being cheek to cheek previously. The next day, as the singing has finished but beautiful piano music plays, Ashley wears an ugly dress and runs out of her house. Running onto the road in slow motion, a car in fast motion hits into her. She lifts her phone and phones Kiki. Before telling Kiki what has happened, Ashley dies on the road. The video ends with a car running over Ashley completely.